


Kiss my arse, dhoine

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, Bad Puns, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I spawned a monster, I was horny I needed the porn, M/M, Rimming, sorry Hasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roche rimming Iorveth. Because my lustful id needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my arse, dhoine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the admin of queerwitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+admin+of+queerwitcher), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Agata Sz.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agata+Sz.).



> I can only sincerely apologise.  
> The boys aren't mine. The game isn't mine. The lousy idea for porn is.

Iorveth is helpless. Cuffed hand and foot to the wooden kitchen table, stretched, uncomfortably, but not painfully, spread out, stark naked, exposed.  
Roche is smiling against his back, then sticks his tongue out, licking at his shoulderblade, nipping, sucking, then moving sideways towards his spine.  
\- Relax, pet. I'll make it good for you, I'll make you enjoy it.  
And Iorveth does relax, eventually, enjoying the other man's mouth on his back, excruciatingly slow, but tender and erotic. He is content to just lie there, his prick hardening, pressed uncomfortably against the table, his mind drifting off into some kind of pleasant haze where nothing really matters.  
Only to be brought out of it, with a yelp, by something wet - a tongue! - pressing against his arsehole, circling it, trying to get inside.  
\- Fuck! - curses Iorveth, his normally impressive vocabulary failing him. - Are you doing that?  
\- Well - drawls Roche smugly - You did say I could kiss your arse.


End file.
